Sora? Mano? Não!
by Sild-San
Summary: A terceira e última parte das cartas de suicídio de Tai, esta é escrita pela Kari, irmã dele, T de adolescente por temas maduros


Olho lá para fora enquanto penso no que escrever...enquanto olho para o mundo exterior a dor não me domina, o simples exercício de olhar faz-me sentir mais quieta, mais calma, como se estivesse a esquivar a dor, faz-me sentir ocupada presumo.

A voz na minha cabeça, a minha consciência está, como sempre a dizer-me que a culpa não é minha, que não podia ter feito nada, que o meu irmão estava doente, mas eu não acho isso, ele era o meu irmão, não podia ser estar tão doente, quer dizer e se…e se ele estava assim tão mal porque não me pediu ajuda? Quer dizer poderia ajudá-lo claro, não tenho nenhuma formação em nada disto, mas a minha grande vontade de ajudar seria suficiente para compensar isso, ou não? Não sei, mas uma coisa sei, ao contrário da Sora, que agora está desaparecida juntamente com o meu irmão, embora segundo a carta que encontrei não morta, eu sei que estavas mal, tanto que não era segredo nenhum que estavas a ser acompanhado por psicólogos, todos em casa sabia-mos, quiseste manter em segredo dos teus amigos, e nós concordámos relutantemente, afinal, a decisão era tua, era uma coisa pessoal, mas agora interrogo-me, será que fizemos bem, será que tudo o que nós dissemos e não dissemos, escondemos, será que fizemos bem?

Eu suspiro e suspiro, mas a verdade é que a carta da Sora e até a tua mesmo, já disseram tudo o que eu disse aqui, e como alguém que leu as duas, nem sei porque é que estou a fazer esta, não vou fugir e esconder-me, como a Sora, ou então matar-me, como o meu irmão, acho que só quero acabar esta recoleção de eventos, se é que isto faz sentido, afinal, temos uma do suicida, uma da namorada, e…porque não? Uma da irmã.

Será que eles são considerados namorados? Agora que ambos revelaram o seu amor por cada um, sim, só de entrar no quarto do meu mano via-se que tinhas um fraquinho de longe, a começar pelas inúmeras fotografias e materiais partilhados pelos dois, e, embora nunca tenha entrado no quarto da Sora, não à anos pelo menos, presumo que esteja senão igual, então parecido, apenas espelhado, com fotos do meu maninho

Mas claro, que nem tudo é rosas, e mesmo que fossem, não há rosa sem espinhos, é assim a vida, e embora tudo isto me impeça de sorrir, ainda estou contente com a vida, se há uma coisa que o Tai ensinou com tudo isto, foi em apreciar a vida, porque nunca sabemos o que pode acontecer, mas ainda o amo, não existe problema, ele é o meu irmão, faça o que fizer nada muda isto, não posso escolher a minha família, mas, se pudesse, continuava com a família que tenho, e o Tai, por mais que tente não consigo deixar de o amar, é quase uma obsessão, agora que ele desapareceu, a necessidade de ter uma boa imagem dele é tudo o que o mantêm vivo na minha cabeça…e no meu coração.

Eu não me culpo, pois isso iria destruir-me no interior, apenas pondero, será que poderia haver outra sequência de eventos que levasse a um final mais feliz, será que a Sora e o Tai poderiam ficar juntos nalguma realidade, ou será que este era o que o destino tinha planeado para eles, um romance trágico, que nem Romeu e Julieta? Isto é assim, mas o que aconteceu aconteceu, e eu vou sofrer em silêncio, como é o meu dever, sei que me foi oferecida ajuda profissional, mas não posso evitar, depois do que li na carta de suicídio dele, não pude aceitar, não seria certo, porque se ele não conseguiu, qual a probabilidade de me ajudar a mim? Sei que os psicólogos e psicólogas não são tolos, que têm que ser inteligentes para conseguirem o curso, e mais, a medicina não deve ser fácil, deve envolver biologia, e farmacologia, e muito mais, mas mesmo assim não consigo, simplesmente não…sinto que seria uma traição ao meu irmão, e mais, seria algo que me faria reviver tudo o que senti ao descobrir o corpo dele…choque, dor, compreensão, traição…

Lembro-me perfeitamente do que se passou…e como me podia esquecer? A sora, veio ter comigo…e nós corremos e corremos, tentando encontrar o Tai, ele não estava no seu quarto, nem em casa de nenhum dos seus amigos, não estava em nenhum dos pontos em que andava, talvez se tivesse escondido para não ser descoberto, mas não…tinha simplesmente subido a um edifício, foi ai que o descobrimos, eu, a Sora, todos, uma multidão tinha-se formado à volta do edifício, e podia ver que ele estava embaraçado, nunca fora um para ter a atenção de todos, não gostava de atenção, ao ver-nos os seus olhos encheram-se de emoção, ou pelo menos presumo que tivesse sido emoção, era difícil dizer com ele a trinta metros acima de nós, vi-o a recuar, talvez, por uns momentos o meu coração encheu-se de esperança que ele fosse recuar, mas não, ele correu e saltou, por um momento o seu corpo ficou ali, pairando no ar, o tempo parado, comigo a apenas conseguir olhar e depois, quase comicamente, caiu, de cabeça, para o chão, numa queda em linha reta, pela vertical, não me lembro de muito mais depois disso, foi como se o meu cérebro se tivesse desligado, lembro-me de gritar, de sentir alguém a agarrar-me para eu não ir a correr ter com ele, de um barulho alto e de um grito da multidão quando ele se despedaçou em mil pedaços, nesse momento odiava-os a todos, à multidão, por estar a observar o que devia ser algo privado, as forças especiais por não agirem, os meus pais, todos.

Tiveram que usar espátulas para removerem o corpo, ficou destruído, a sua imponente figura reduzida, e foi tudo o que eu consegui ver antes da Sora me arrastar dali para fora, a sua voz era forte mas tinha a certeza que também estava abalada, só dias depois voltei a ver o que restava dele, e não era bonito.

Agora estou mais calma, sei que não podia ter feito nada, mas com a Sora e o Tai desaparecidos, o nosso pequeno grupo ficou ainda mais pequeno, e toda a gente se aproximou, também fui eu que encontrei a carta da Sora, quando fui visitar o meu irmão, estava lá, presa com uma rosa, e fui eu que informei a família, odiaram-me por isso, tenho a certeza, quando lhes mostrei a carta, acho que culpam não só o Tai e eu, mas também toda a nossa família, só por termos causado a dor à sua filha, mas alas, tenho a certeza que a vão encontrar, quando ela quiser, afinal, sempre foi boa a esconder-se.

Tudo o que sei é que agora, que escrevi tudo isto, sei que não o culpo, nem a ele, nem à Sora, nem a mim, lamento não o poder ter ajudado, mas foi assim que tudo correu, e se é assim que tudo fica, então, por mim estou bem, temos que nos confortar uns aos outros, os que restam, o que me permitiu ficar mais próximos do Tk, sim, no final, o Tai ficaria feliz por pelo menos eu ter um amor…só é pena as coisas não terem corrido assim tão bem para ele…

Kari

**Então o que acham? Aqui está a excitante conclusão à trilogia de cartas, foi um pouco difícil para mim escrevê-las, mas acho que precisava de o fazer, obrigado pelo apoio de todos! Façam reviews por favor!**


End file.
